The History of the Western Lands
by Azaria-Undone
Summary: A new era had arrived, the era of Human Reign, where all demons were criminals, and those that chose to protect them were treated as worse than scum. This was the era that an unfortunate, unknowing woman fell into.
1. Prologue

Thousands of years ago, demons ruled the ancient lands of Japan. While some were relentless in their hunger for human flesh, others were more concerned for the well-being of their country. Japan was split into four realms; the Northern Elements, the Eastern Warriors, the Southern Earth, and the Western Sky. Each territory boasted many demon clans, and as time wore on, they established unwritten habitual borders among themselves. Through the course of numerous years, many clans grew restless and began to fight amongst themselves. This period was thus named the Demon Wars era. Countless humans were caught up in the fray, and many a village perished due to the ferocity of the demons. For years, the demons fought one another, terrorizing the very lands they swore to protect. Growing weary of the constant fighting, the leader of the clan of the Moon of the Western lands drew a peace treaty with those of his realm. A competition would be held to decide on a ruler over the entire western territory. The clan leaders would battle one-on-one to decide who was to be the Lord of the West. After the tournament was at its end, one demon stood above the rest. The clever leader of the Moon arose victorious among his peers, and began his rule as the Lord of the Western lands.

Now, thousands of years later, a new rule has begun. During this time period, an extremely powerful human leader by the name of Oda Nobunaga gained control of a large portion of Japan, a feat considered near to impossible in the warring states. Nobunaga was sickened by the demons, and decided to wage war against them. With growing human technology, the once suppressed human race began to rise above their demon rulers. New devices were invented to restrain and smother demon auras, rendering the once feared demons unable to use their godly strength and powers. One by one, the demons were either enslaved, or utterly destroyed.

Saddened by the misuse of their new power, an unnamed human priestess stood defiantly before Nobunaga, claiming that not all of the demons that were so crassly judged were evil. However, the haughty ruler proclaimed the priestess to be a demon's puppet and a traitor to all humans and took her into custody. That very day, the unfortunate priestess was burned alive for the crime of being a sorceress. No more than a week passed before a new law was created. All those with spiritual gifts were deemed susceptible to demon taint, and therefore were to be put to death.

A new era had arrived, the era of Human Reign, where all demons were criminals, and those that chose to protect them were treated as worse than scum. Witches and Warlocks. A new vision arose in Nobunaga's twisted mind. He dreamed of a world free of what he considered taint. Free of demons and all else that he deemed unworldly.

This was the era that an unfortunate, unknowing woman fell into.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter one

As Kagome Higurashi frowned, peering up through the small portal that posed itself as a well, a heavy drop of rain hit her square on the forehead. The girl mumbled to herself, shook her head and began to climb her way out of the pit. Once she was seated firmly on the ledge of the well, the rain began to fall in earnest, further dampening her spirits. She hated it when it rained. Especially when arriving in the feudal era. One, it made it much harder for her to climb out of the well. And two, all of her belongings became soaked before she could even cover them.

After brushing her damp skirt back into a suitable display, Kagome plopped herself down from the well's edge, effectively drenching herself with a fresh mixture of water and mud. Before she could even think about why Inuyasha wasn't yet there to pick her up, she decided her first priority was to find shelter from the rain.

The priestess rushed through the clearing towards the fine canopy of the forest that was surrounding the plane. Once she was sheltered—or as sheltered as one could get in the midst of a scattered forest—she set her backpack firmly on the ground before her and sat, leaning her back against one of the tall trees. Though the wood didn't keep her dry completely, it was still much more effective than standing out in the rain, waiting for Inuyasha.

As Kagome's mind wandered, she began to notice strange things; tiny differences that shouldn't have been anything to worry about. Yet, her eyes kept wandering around, searching for more. To her left, stubs that had once been tall, mighty trees. To her right, new trees that had never been before. Though the new trees and stumps were scattered, it was still strange. The more Kagome thought about it, the more unease began to swim into her mind.

Heavy footfalls brought her out of her thoughts. Kagome turned expectantly, waiting for an explanation as to why her friends were late. However, the four figures that caught her eyes were strangers.

The four of them froze as soon as they spotted her prone form. As Kagome started to rise, the man on the far left pulled an arrow from his quiver, notched it, and directed the tip at her. "Don't move!"

"Name yourself, trespasser!" The man next to him shouted with his hand placed menacingly on the hilt of his sheathed sword.

Trespasser? Kagome froze in confusion, mouth wide. Who were these men? She could recognize and name all of the men living in Kaede's village, and none of these men were in any way familiar.

The man with the arrow pointed at her scowled, his wrinkled face becoming even more scrunched due to the movement. "Speak, wench!"

Confusion was replaced by shock, and then was soon transformed into anger upon Kagome's face. "Listen, I don't know who you are, but—"

Before she could finish, the man to the left let his arrow loose. It zoomed past her, nearly grazing her shoulder. When Kagome turned back from where the arrow had landed, stuck fast in the large tree, the man with the sword and another were almost upon her.

Kagome knew it was a misunderstanding of some sort. She knew that if she could simply explain herself, they would understand and leave her be. However, she wasn't so sure she could explain herself before they ended up killing her.

Kagome spun on her feet, lifting her pack in the same movement. A second later, she was sprinting away. She could faintly hear the men behind her gasp and begin to take chase, and knew straight off that she could not outrun them. Her only chance was to make it to the well before they caught her. Or shot her.

"Narita, don't!" Kagome heard one of the men call out. Not a moment later, and she felt something heavy collide with her skull. Her knees buckled, then gave out as the world around her started to swim. The last image that ran through her head as the darkness took over was the well sitting not ten feet away from her.

* * *

Kagome smelt smoke. Her eyes shot open in an instant as she pulled herself up into a sitting position. The dark haired girl's vision wavered, causing her to drop herself back onto the soft surface beneath her. She felt as if someone had thrown a bolder the size of a car at her head.

"Try it again, slowly." She recognized the voice. Kagome turned a blank look towards the speaker. "Sitting up." The man clarified with a grin. "Try it again, only slower this time."

Kagome followed his request. After she was seated, she took a moment to capture her surroundings. She was in the corner of a large, wooden paneled room. A long cloth stood in place of a door between the room and wherever it led to, and there was a cooking pit built directly into the middle of the floor.

The man's voice brought her back to attention. "My name is Yahiko. You are welcome in my house, whoever you may be." He nodded towards the doorway. "I am remorseful for the actions taken by the others this afternoon. We are simply unaccustomed to finding young maidens wandering by themselves in the woods, and some of the men in our village are," He took a moment to search for the right word, "suspicious, of strangers."

Kagome nodded with understanding. However, what she didn't understand was where this Yahiko's house was, and how she had happened to arrive there.

As Yahiko stood, Kagome took that moment to study him. He was of middle-age, for certain. His head was coated with dark, chocolate brown hair, and a mass of equally brown stubble covered his chin in haphazard splotches. His grin seemed to be almost contagious, and his dark eyes held ages of laughter. Even without quite knowing him, Kagome already found herself liking the man.

A minute later, a short woman pushed her way leisurely through the doorway with a tray holding a variety of things. Their resemblance hit Kagome in an instant. She was much younger, perhaps even closer to Kagome's own age, with a thick head of the same dark brown hair equivalent to the shade of her could-be relative's.

"This is my sister, Takumi. She has been taking care of you." Yahiko rose. "If you have need of anything else, do not hesitate to ask. Within reason, of course." Before Kagome could even consider calling back after him, he left, his heavy laughter echoing as he departed.

Kagome stared at the doorway blankly as Takumi lightly placed her burden upon the ground in front of her. "He was out hunting with a few of the other men when he found you." She started, kneeling down across from where Kagome was sitting. She was practically radiating an air of intense unease. "Narita is sorry about the rock…"

"The rock…? Oh!" Kagome touched the sore spot on the back of her head reflexively. She winced. "That rock."

Takumi's lips rose slightly. "Yes, that rock."

Kagome shrugged. As long as the man was sorry, and didn't try it again, she supposed the matter was closed. When she said as much, Takumi chuckled lightly, her posture visibly relaxing a bit.

"Yes, well, I'm sure he'll think twice about it now, after the scolding my brother gave him." With that, Takumi rose from her own position on the ground. "Now that that is taken care of, I've a matter to attend to. Please, if you require anything, I will be in the other room." She indicated the tray before her. "The tea is fresh. When you are finished, I suggest you try and rest a little longer."

Without question, which was, indeed, strange for her, Kagome did as she was told.

* * *

Life in the small village seemed strangely austere to Kagome. Though the villagers were undoubtedly tougher than they appeared to be—evidence given by the sheer fact that they were purely still living—it appeared as if they went about their day without a care in the world, and with almost no regard for time. Without question, Kaede's village had surely flourished. And this was, undeniably, Kaede's village. For no matter how hard she tried to deny such a truth, there was simply no room for argument, given the evidence provided.

Kagome could not hide the certainty from herself any longer; the placement of the large fields of golden crops, the looming presence of Inuyasha's forest. The sacred tree standing tall and firm against the weather's bitter aggression and time's weary ageing; the well that she so recently had used to travel between eras.

Though the buildings were slightly more advanced in make, they still held diminutive features which represented what they once were. And, coincidence as it might be, the very house she was staying at appeared to be none other than Kaede's own home. Or use to be, in any case.

Yes, this was once Kaede's village, and yes, she was in the right place. And yet, something had gone wrong when she had made her last jump through the sacred well. Terribly wrong. For some unknown reason, she had been propelled to some future after the Sengoku, yet still long before her own time. As to when this particular time was, she had no idea. She had come to this conclusion some time after her arrival. And after her first escape attempt.

Kagome had figured that as long as she could make it to the well and make her jump back into her own time, she could figure things out from there. So her first night, she found herself sneaking out of Yahiko's home and out into the dark. She figured she knew the terrain well enough that she wouldn't have to worry about losing herself in the darkness. Unfortunately, she hadn't even considered the fact that her comical host would be watching for an escape.

"Beautiful night, neh?"

Kagome had jumped at the sound of his unexpected voice. After composing herself—and mentally cursing her own stupidity—she turned around to face him with an award winning smile.

"Radiant." She agreed as she clenched her fists at her sides, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"I do enjoy a fine nights stroll around the village every now and then." He confided, winking. Walking up to her, he patted her gently on the shoulder. "Come; walk with me for a bit." He offered her his arm.

Finding no polite way out of his request, Kagome crossed her arm around his and followed his lead.

Yahiko set a slow, yet steady pace as they made their way around the village houses. Light conversation followed shortly after their walk had begun, and soon after she was beginning to enjoy herself, despite her awkward situation. Their discussion jumped from one topic to another; who lived in which houses, what type of crops they were growing for the up-coming summer, how many horses they were currently holding in their small new stables. It gave her great satisfaction to know that their village was doing so well, for when she had last left it in the past, it was in grave order.

A clever demon had snuck into the village one night, casting small fires wherever it went. By the time it was found and destroyed, the community was in turmoil. Fires raged from house to house, consuming everything in sight. Many lives were lost that night, and by the time Kagome and her friends arrived, it was already over.

The buildings surrounding her now looked strong and fresh in the moonlight. Yahiko had caught her staring at many of the houses and grinned.

"They are of the finest make, I assure you. You see," His grin turned cattish. "We recently acquired a new carpenter from a nearby village. What we didn't know at the time was that he was among the finest of his trade. Before long, we had houses standing up to the fiercest of conditions. Remind me in the morning to introduce the two of you."

Their last few passes around the village was filled with admiring silence, and when they returned back to the house, Kagome found herself almost asleep on her feet. After being directed back to her pallet, she was out the moment her body touched the surface.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter two

"And so, I have my speculations." Yahiko finished, placing his hands lightly upon his lap.

The fire pit in the center of the room crackled in the following silence. Yahiko sat upon the hard wooden floor beside the fire, drawing in it's heat eagerly. It was a cold night, and all the warmth one could attain was welcome.

His guest stared at the fire thoughtfully. After a few moments, he stood. He was a tall man, with both dark hair and dark eyes. He was unremarkable in every sense of the word.

"You say you found her in the forest?"

"Yes. She was sitting in the middle of the woods during a storm. It was very strange. She is very strange." Yahiko shut his weary eyes for a moment before continuing. "So strange, in fact, that I have kept her here for you to see. I do not think that she suspects, but one can not rely on such things. We have been hospitable and kind, and she has been a wonderful guest."

"And her name? What was her name?"

"Kagome."

"Kagome…" The man turned his back to Yahiko, repeating the name as if testing it in his mouth over and over. "And you found her near the bone-eaters well, yes?"

"That is correct." Yahiko stared at his guest questioningly. "But it was not I that told you this."

When he turned back, there was a large grin planted on his face. Yahiko was surprised. His eyes seemed almost hazel at that moment.

"Yes. I wish to meet this… Kagome. Soon."

The man turned away again, heading for the exit. "Very soon."

* * *

Kagome sighed, leaning her back gently against the wooden fence behind her, cringing faintly at the mere contact. She tilted her head slightly aloft, breathing in the fresh air about her; all the while the blinding light from the noon sun cast a glimmering sheen to the healthy grass surrounding the village.

"Tired already?"

Kagome smiled as she closed her eyes, basking in the glow. "Simply letting you take a break, that's all."

"I see." Takumi grinned back, setting herself along side the priestess. She had brought her dark tresses up into a loose knot to ward off the heat, though the occasional loose strands lingered haphazardly around her face.

It had been over a month since Kagome had been dropped into this unsuspecting village, and yet, she could not bring herself to leave. Yes, she missed Inuyasha, and of course the rest of the gang as well as her own family. There was nothing that could stop her from leaving, in the long run. But there was a certain peace, tranquility even, that enveloped the village, and she was having many a difficulty motivating herself to depart. However, there was also the matter of finding a way to leave, once she was ready.

Yahiko had proven to be quite the stickler when it came to her 'safety' as he put it, making sure to send at least one 'guard' with her wherever she went. It was only just recently that she had begun to work with Takumi out in the fields. The work was long and tiring, and certainly nothing she was used to. But, it left her at the end of the day with a strange feeling of pride in herself for the work she had completed.

"Oi Takumi!"

Kagome's eyes shot open as her head whipped around towards the new voice. Takumi's head followed with a grin.

"Kaji!"

The newcomer smiled as he made his way towards them. He was surprisingly tall, with a thin yet seemingly well toned body if his muscular bare arms were any indication to the rest of his build. His dark eyes shone brightly with mirth.

"It is good to see you, Takumi." He turned his attention to Kagome as if seeing her for the first time. "And who is this?"

The priestess pulled herself up to her feet, brushing off the few specks of lingering dirt.

"This is Kagome. She is a guest in our home."

"It is a pleasure!" Kaji grinned, eyes gleaming.

"He is our carpenter, the one that Yahiko has been telling you about. He is very gifted." Takumi smiled back at him, a soft blush rising.

"That I am!" The man agreed.

"And have you interrupted our work for any particular reason?" Kagome asked, crossing her arms hauntingly.

"Work? All I saw were two beautiful women resting their equally beautiful backsides upon the ground."

Kagome burst out laughing. The man reminded her of Miroku, for some strange reason. However, at the thought of the perverted monk, other bottled up memories suddenly burst free. She instantly sobered.

Unfazed, Kaji turned back to her hostess. "I suppose I should inform you as to the reason I interrupted your 'work' than. Yahiko has need of you, Takumi." He turned to Kagome. "And now I understand what he meant when he mentioned to bring your friend along with you."

* * *

The three of them arrived at Yahiko's home shortly after. Kagome thought it strange. The man had never bothered their work before now, always waiting until they were finished before speaking with them about anything. When they entered the building, Yahiko greeted Kaji with a warm embrace, followed by a smack on the back of the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Kaji asked, rubbing the sore spot as he backed away.

"I'm sure you've either said or done something to this young lady that deserves such an action." Yahiko answered easily, beckoning them to all take a seat. Once they were all comfortable, Yahiko's humorous manner turned serious. "I'm afraid we will be having visitors to the village very soon." He turned to Kaji. "It will be in your best interest to be elsewhere when they arrive. Am I understood?"

The younger man nodded slowly in acknowledgement.

"Wonderful. I will have Takumi act as a liaison between the two of us until our visitors leave." He indicated the door. "Now, if the both of you will excuse me? I have other matters of importance to discuss with our guest."

Takumi stood up and left quickly. Kaji lingered, gaze jumping from Yahiko to Kagome.

"No harm will come to her, Kaji, on my word. Now leave us, please."

Kaji nodded, as if only partly convinced. Yet he departed all the same, leaving Kagome alone in her host's presence.

Throughout her stay, Yahiko had only shown kindness. Why would a man she had just met be concerned for her safety in the village leader's company? There were times when he had to be serious, yes, but never cruel. Kagome had known the man scarcely a month, yet she felt as if she already knew him. Or his character, at least.

"My apologies if Kaji's concern has frightened you. He is always weary of… certain friends of mine. One particular friend is very interested in meeting you. Please, be rest assured, he means you no harm."

Kagome nodded her head slowly. Yahiko had yet to prove disloyal. Why not trust him?

"Excellent. He also wishes to speak to you alone, so, if you will excuse me." He gathered himself and left.

"Wonderful…" Kagome muttered, rising up from her seat. "Now what?"

"Hello."

Kagome jumped at the voice coming from behind. Turning quickly, she now saw a man standing where there once was none. Dark brown eyes glittered as they met her own. Equally dark hair curled delicately around his features. He seemed to have an almost ordinary look about him. Strangely enough, it was his commonness that appeared to set him apart in her mind.

However, the thing that really caught her interest was the slight pulsation she felt emitting from his being.

"You're a demon."

The stranger laughed, eyes shut with mirth. "Really now? And what would you know about demons?"

Kagome scoffed, crossing her arms defensively. "I happen to know quite a bit about them, actually!"

"Do you? And how would a human like yourself have come across such knowledge?"

"I traveled with a couple of them not too long ago, truth be told. Okay, so one of them was a half demon, but there was another! He was young, just a kit—" Kagome stopped abruptly. What had prompted her to share all of that with a complete stranger? And a demon in disguise at that!

"He must have been quite charming, this kit you speak of! Tell me more about him."

Kagome frowned. "How about you drop that ridiculous disguise, and we'll start from there."

The demon gasped in mock horror. "Ridiculous? I'll have you know I've been working on my technique for longer than you've been alive! On the other hand, if that is what it will take for you to speak with me," A sudden burst of green clouds filled the air, causing Kagome to clear her throat.

Once the fog had cleared, along with her throat, Kagome couldn't help but gap at what stood before her.


End file.
